Tokiya Ichinose
|kanji name = 一ノ瀬 トキヤ（いちのせ ときや） |romaji name = Ichinose Tokiya |nickname = Tokiya (トキヤ) Ichii (イッチー) |age = 16(Original/Repeat), 17(Sweet Serenade), 18 (Debut/All Star) |birthday = August 6 |height = 179 cm |weight = 59 kg |gender = Male |blood type = A |horoscope = Leo |relatives = Unnamed Parents |class = S Class (Game) |specialty = Vocals |track = Idol |roommate = Ittoki Otoya |original = Playable |fandisk = Playable |music = Playable |debut = Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = (Unreleased) |units = ST☆RISH with Otoya with Kotobuki Reiji and Otoya with S Class with Shinomiya Natsuki |anime debut = Season 1: Episode 1 |game debut = April |seiyuu = Miyano Mamoru (宮野 真守)}} Tokiya Ichinose (一ノ瀬 トキヤ Ichinose Tokiya) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into S Class. He is voiced by Mamoru Miyano (宮野 真守 Miyano Mamoru). Appearance He has spiky, dark-blue hair usually with a lock reaching his nose, and matching eyes (light blue shown in chibi images). He tends to wear his uniform primly and neatly, showing his perfectionist attitude. Personality Tokiya is a very cool person and considered a perfectionist. Hyuga Ryuya comments that his singing doesn't have 'heart' which makes him frustrated as his singing doesn't seem to improve at the least. He is called 'Ichi' by Ren. His room mate is Ittoki Otoya. He seems cold at the beginning of the series, may be because he felt guilty about what he was hiding. Plot Family His parents are divorced. His father left him and his mother because of Tokiya's ambition to become an idol. Anime He is actually HAYATO himself. Before his debut went big, he got into an accident, which injured his leg. In the hospital, he got inspired by a young child who sang 'Amazing Grace'. This event motivated Tokiya to continue singing. Then he sang at the hospital where all the hospitalized children came to admire him. When he got back, he became a super-popular idol known as 'HAYATO'. However, his agency didn't support his singing and wanted him to become an actor instead. Therefore, he decided to go to Saotome Academy because the headmaster, Shining Saotome, promised him to change agencies. Another reason he went to the academy was to return to his original dream; to become a singer. Game Original/Repeat At first, Haruka easily mistakes him for the idol HAYATO, along with several or most other students, until Tokiya plainly states that he is HAYATO's younger twin brother. Haruka describes his voice as having the same color/atmosphere as HAYATO's. During the sports festival, Tokiya wasn't interested at all. He spent his free time reading a book under a tree rather than enjoying the day, only moving when it was finally his turn. Haruka wanted to cheer for him, but he said he doesn't need any cheers and asked her to hold his book instead. Since he obviously doesn't care about the result, Tokiya lost to Otoya in 'kibasen'. Meanwhile, Haruka was bullied by some jealous fangirls. They snatched Tokiya's book from her hands and she went to get it back, eventually getting locked in a storage room. She was worried about getting stuck there forever, but soon Tokiya came looking for her to get his book back. He closed the door and they were both locked inside, since it can only be opened from the other side. Night fell and they were still locked inside. They end up making their song together with a toy piano until they heard Shining Saotome’s voice, telling them that he'll get them out. He pushed a switch and a secret passage appeared, knocking a shelf down towards them. Tokiya protected Haruka, much to her surprise. They got out safely after that and met Shining Saotome outside, who told Tokiya to be popular with his own style— he doesn't have to imitate Otoya's cheerful personality. Ohayahoo News is coming to Saotome Gakuen this month, and Tokiya was chosen to be the reporter with HAYATO. He wasn't impressed, but took the job anyway so they won’t pass the offer to Otoya. When the day comes, Haruka was busy helping Tokiya to bring his stuff to various locations when he was introducing the school. She met HAYATO on the roof and was interviewed there. He also asked her not to hate Tokiya since he’s actually relying on her, despite his harsh words. Haruka met Tokiya on the hallway right after that. He almost called her 'Haruka-chan' like HAYATO does, but she thought it must be her imagination. Ohayahoo News ended successfully that day. Tokiya was down since he lost to Otoya in the recording test last month. Otoya has something he doesn't have, but he didn't know what was the thing that he’s missing. Haruka didn't know how to cheer him up and started playing the piano, making Tokiya realized that the thing he’s missing is emotion. Haruka told Tokiya to enjoy his days now, then put his feelings into the song. The next day, Saotome Gakuen opened its pool with a water polo match. It was actually to determine who would be cleaning the school, but Shining Saotome added the punishment game to dress up as girls as a way to train their acting skills. Tokiya wanted Haruka to observe and tell him the opponent's weak points, but they didn't get the chance to do that. When the game started, Tokiya played seriously at first. However, he started making mistakes after Ren said that his movements resembled HAYATO's, who is good at sports. So in the end they lost the match. Since Tokiya's fashion taste is a bit out of date, he asked Haruka to help him dress up as a girl 'perfectly'. He wanted to look so good as a girl that he'll get nanpa‘d when they walk around the town. Sadly, only Haruka got hit when they did went out. The guys ran away when Tokiya returned, scared of his scary face. Tokiya and Haruka saw Otoya singing in the garden on their way to practice. When Haruka showed him the song she wrote for him, Tokiya said the current him can’t sing it with his heart. He asked for more time, since he knew it's a song only for him— so only him can sing it. He continued to practice and refused to give up, but then he thought she's unconsciously merging his image with HAYATO's since she's his fan. He told her again that HAYATO and him are different, and that Otoya is closer to HAYATO’s image. Haruka replied that she wrote the song only for him, but the perfection he's seeking probably lies in himself; in the part of him that he always denied. Tokiya left after that and Haruka dozed off on a desk. She later woke up to find HAYATO in front of her. Apparently he came to school looking for Tokiya but he wasn't around. HAYATO was curious about Haruka’s song and asked her to play it. He was impressed with the result and asked her if she can give the song to him, but Haruka apologized and said it’s only for Tokiya. HAYATO understood and said Tokiya is a really lucky guy for having her as a partner. A few days later, Haruka noticed that Tokiya had a fever. He refused to stop practicing though and she had to force him to stop. She told him since it was his Birthday, he shouldn't push himself so hard. Tokiya was surprised that she remembered, and eventually gave up to her persuasion. Haruka helped him walk back to his room and took care of him. Tokiya's consciousness faded for a moment and he started speaking like HAYATO, though Haruka didn't think further. He hugged her and she stayed with him all night, finding him smiling at her when she woke up the next day. This makes her feel a little sad because she knew he'd be back to his normal self from tomorrow. This month is the “Beat the Principal and Debut Instantly!” month. Tokiya was chosen to participate, but since he refused.. Shining Saotome kidnapped Haruka to make it interesting. He carried her and jumped out of the window, causing her to pass out from fear. When she woke up, she was tied onto a giant cross. Shining Saotome told Tokiya to beat him in 24 hours, or the Forbidden Saotome Bomb at her feet will explode. Tokiya carefully disarmed all the traps laid in the school and went to the rooftop to save her. Haruka was scared since beating the principal sounds impossible, but Tokiya asked her to trust him. He fought with Shining Saotome all night despite the latter’s strength, eventually getting beaten up. Haruka asked him to escape since the bomb will go off in three minutes. But Tokiya didn’t want to give up because he thinks of her as his precious partner. He can’t sing unless it’s her song, so she shouldn’t sacrifice herself like that. Just before the bomb explodes, Tokiya grabbed Haruka and they both fell to the principal’s office below. It turns out that Shining Saotome made a mistake and the bomb exploded there instead. Haruka noticed that he did it to erase Tokiya’s self-imposed limits. Tokiya fell asleep on her shoulder for an hour since he didn’t get to rest nor eat when he was fighting. After he woke up, he asked Haruka not to say things like that again because he needs her. Tokiya got the auditorium stage for their performance at the school festival. He was happy that day and sang from his heart during their practice. However, on the day of the festival he sent a mail to Haruka informing that he will be late, but he will definitely come. Tokiya didn’t make it on time for their live, even though Otoya and Haruka bought him time by talking on the stage. Haruka didn’t have any choice but to perform alone even though she’s not a good singer. When Tokiya eventually came to the auditorium, it was already late. Haruka was playing the keyboard alone to ease her loneliness, still waiting for him to come. He hugged Haruka and apologized, but she said it’s not over yet. She started playing their song and Tokiya sang, on a stage just for the two of them. They started calling each other by their first names that night, and Haruka realized that she’s in love with him. Tokiya didn’t wanna lie to her anymore and finally told her that he’s actually HAYATO. The reason why he often missed classes was because he’s busy working. Haruka already noticed this by seeing him sing lately. Tokiya was about to confess to her when they were interrupted by Ryuuya, telling them to go home since it’s already late. During practice, Haruka told Tokiya that HAYATO is as wonderful as always. This made him sad and asked her if she likes cheerful guys like HAYATO better. He was also worried that Haruka let Otoya sing their song at the festival since Otoya’s personality is similar to HAYATO’s. However, Haruka asked him to bring out HAYATO’s charms hidden inside him since she knew he had it in him. Tokiya left though, and Haruka wondered if she said anything wrong. All she wanted was to bring Tokiya’s charms out. The next day, Haruka saw Tokiya talking to Ryuuya in the garden. She heard her name mentioned, and what Tokiya said heavily hinted that he’s in love with her. He won’t break the no-love rule though, since he wants to debut as himself, not as a ‘created character’ that is HAYATO. He knew Haruka has a dream as well, and so he’s sealing his love for her in order to reach their dreams. Haruka decided to do the same and put all of her love into the song. She wants to debut with him. Ren, Syo and Otoya wanted to dance with Haruka in the Christmas dance party, but she chose Tokiya to be her partner. Since Haruka couldn’t dance, they practiced dancing together. She was spacing out, thinking how much she loves him, when she danced with him at the party. Tokiya asked her to only think and look at him for tonight, and they enjoyed their dance. On their way back to the dorm, Haruka could tell from his gaze that Tokiya actually loves her too. This leads up to her confessing to him. He admitted that he likes her as well, but he can’t throw away his dreams of debuting as himself. He apologized for being unable to accept her feelings, but he loves her song and wants it to be for him alone. He’ll seal his love for her when midnight comes, and they had to distance themselves from each other so they won’t break the rules. Tokiya pulled Haruka into his arms and kissed her until the midnight chime. He wanted to break up their partnership too, but Haruka refused since she can’t make her dreams come true unless he sings her song. Tokiya agreed as long as she could finish writing their song in a month. They will still meet up to check the song, but nothing more than that. Tokiya and Haruka went back to normal partners, maybe even more formal than before. Ren and Syo were worried, but Haruka said she’s fine. Tokiya was also bus and didn’t come to school for a week, so Haruka practiced alone. Otoya saw her in a classroom and came to see her. He saw her music score and started singing the song he wrote for Tokiya, and Haruka listened since she noticed there’s a hint of what Tokiya is missing. It was then when Tokiya suddenly came to the classroom. He was surprised to see Otoya singing his song and left immediately. Three days later, Tokiya finally had the time to practice with Haruka. However, he wasn’t impressed with the quality of her song and kept telling her to rewrite it. Because of what happened last month, Haruka lost sight of what she wants to make, obviously resulting in her song’s quality dropping. She stopped sleeping and eating, working hard to fix the song until she couldn’t take it anymore. Tokiya came back to talk to her and saw her crying, noticing that she looked so worn-out. Haruka pushed his hand away and tried to walk out, but suddenly he hugged her and asked her not to force it. Tokiya apologized for being so cold to her lately, telling her that she’s not alone because he’s still her partner. He kissed her after that and let her sleep on his shoulder. However, Tokiya told her to forget everything when she woke up the next day. Not to mention that Shining Saotome suddenly appeared and praised them for keeping the no-love rule. Haruka said that she understands, they have to kill their hearts in order to achieve their dreams. Realization suddenly struck Tokiya. It’s just the same as being HAYATO, being forced to seal his feelings to follow the rules. By doing it again he knew that he’ll lose his real heart along with his reason for coming to Saotome Gakuen: to sing from the heart. Tokiya then asked Haruka if she will still follow him even if he’s going to make a big problem from now on. Haruka answered that she’s okay with that, because she will always follow him no matter what happens. Tokiya took Haruka to his room and showed her a file containing detailed plans of a project involving HAYATO. At first he only acted out the plan because he loves singing and acting, but then he realized that the world only knows him as HAYATO — not as his real self. His agency also forced him to act as HAYATO even when the cameras aren’t rolling. He eventually got tired of all this, but he can’t quit so easily after they forced him to sing in a unit. This was the reason Tokiya lost his ‘heart’ when singing. He got so sick of it up to the point of wanting to die. It was then when Shining Saotome appeared and gave him the chance to debut as Ichinose Tokiya, by enrolling into his school and winning the graduation audition. Tokiya noticed that he’s been trapping himself inside a frame all this time, and the reason he was so jealous of Otoya is because he doesn’t have any restrictions. Tokiya wants to reform himself from now on and asked for Haruka’s help. She agreed to help and they spent the day together. After they finished writing their song, Tokiya asked Haruka to come and see tomorrow’s Song Station from the studio. He also made her promise that she will definitely come and won’t go home no matter what happens, since he needs her there. The next day, Tokiya announced to the viewers that HAYATO is just a character he was forced to act. Now he’s quitting because he wants to sing as himself, and he apologized for deceiving them all this time. He took Haruka and escaped from the studio, but he’s going back to apologize to his agency tomorrow. It’s going to be hard from now on, but she already decided to follow and support him. Haruka was called to the principal’s office, where they blamed her for not stopping Tokiya. She’s equally responsible since she’s her partner. Ryuuya asked what she’s going to do from now on, and she replied she can only write songs for Tokiya since there’s no limit for music. Tokiya soon came and explained that he wants to put and end to HAYATO, then start from scratch after the audition. He also told them the reason why he wanted to “get out from the frame”, basically the same thing he told Haruka last month. He’s also willing to wait if he can’t debut right now, and he will take care of his remaining jobs. Shining Saotome knew how much they worth, so he let them stay. They had to prove it by winning the audition though. Haruka felt lonely because watching HAYATO is her morning routine, so Tokiya offered to wake her up every morning. Hearing his voice every morning made her really happy. The graduation audition finally came. Before his performance, Tokiya told her that he doesn’t wanna lie to her anymore and finally said that he loves her. Even if they can’t kiss in front of other people, he can always sing love songs for her. He asked her to listen to their song and stepped onto the stage. 'True Love Ending' They won the audition and earned their positions in the Shining Agency. That night he took her to the rooftop and told her about his inner feelings as they reminisced through all their memories together. Tokiya has realized that there’s something equally important as his dream and confessed to her. She gladly answered his feelings and they kissed. Shining Saotome said that he knows about their relationship. Tokiya admits that it’s true, because he needs her. Without her he might turn back to an idol who lacked something like before, so Shining Saotome allowed them to stay together as long as they keep it hidden. He told them to be happy and touched by their love, revised the no-love rule. Now the students can date as long as they have permissions from the teachers. Tokiya became really popular and busy after their debut. He finally got a day off and took Haruka to his room at the Shining Agency dorms. He also remembered that it’s the first anniversary of them spending the night together, which is when he got a fever. He escorted her around the room and they end up watching the beautiful night scenery from his bathtub. Haruka panicked and accidentally pressed the shower switch, making both of them dripping wet. She had no choice but borrow Tokiya’s shirt until her clothes are dry, which is probably in the morning. 'Love Ending' They won the audition and took the trophy together. On the stage, Tokiya apologized to the school for what happened in Song Station. After their graduation, Tokiya and Haruka were practicing for their debut in the recording room when suddenly Shining Saotome came, asking them about their relationship. Tokiya admitted that they love each other and Shining let them stay together, since he knew they’re going to be okay. They still have to keep it hidden though. Tokiya was relieved since he thought he had to fight him again, but he left right after that. Tokiya knew why Shining Saotome banned love, so he thought the principal must have known that their love is strong and can overcome anything. He also told Haruka that he was shocked when he saw Otoya singing their song, which made her feel bad. He noticed that she’s about to cry, so he kissed her ears and said he’ll make her cry happy tears today. 'Friend Ending' Tokiya is late for the dance party. Otoya saw Haruka waiting alone and asked her to dance with him. She was having a good time with Otoya when Tokiya came, and Otoya said he wants a partner like her too. He then asked Haruka out on a date in front of Tokiya, but said it’s because he wants to be her friend. The three of them started hanging out together ever since. One day Otoya came with Haruka to meet up with Tokiya for Song Station. Tokiya dragged Haruka away and warned her not to spill his secret to Otoya, but then he accidentally answered when Otoya asked about what secret he was talking about. Now that Otoya knew that he’s HAYATO, he took them to the studio. A staff mistook Otoya for a back dancer and told him to dance on stage with HAYATO, which resulted in the producer getting interested in Otoya. Otoya received an offer from him and he debuted as HAYATO’s rival. They often work together in various TV shows, just like a unit. Haruka worked as their songwriter after she graduated, and eventually their agency merged with Shining Agency. Haruka noticed that Tokiya seems to enjoy his role as HAYATO more now that he’s with Otoya, but he’s still waiting for a chance to debut as Ichinose Tokiya. Source Credits: koiiro.wordpress Sweet Serenade MUSIC In MUSIC, Tokiya has six episodes to unlock each level, and the following songs (all their short versions) featuring Tokiya are able to be played: *BELIEVE☆MY VOICE *Hoshikuzu☆Shall we dance? (星屑☆Shall we dance？ Stardust☆Shall we dance?) *Nanairo no Compass (七色のコンパス Seven-colored Compass) *Netsujou SERENADE (熱情 SERENADE Passionate SERENADE) (with S Class) *Mugen no Trinity (無敵のトリニティ Invincible Trinity) (with S Class) *ROULETTE (with Ittoki Otoya) *Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! (with the rest of the cast) *MAJI LOVE 1000% (マジLOVE1000% S''erious LOVE 1000%'') (with ST☆RISH) *Mirai Chizu (未来地図, M''ap of the Future'') (with ST☆RISH) DEBUT Anime • Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 1000% • Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 2000% Manga Relationship Nanami Haruka Haruka idolizes him because his song, nanairo no COMPASS, saved her and motivated her to become a composer. Haruka convinces herself that Tokiya is HAYATO when they first met each other, but her belief is crushed when she heard that Tokiya is not HAYATO, but his younger twin brother. Tokiya has paid a lot of attention to Haruka ever since they first met. Tokiya got confused numerous of times of why Haruka always tried her best. After Haruka knew his true identity, Tokiya distances himself from her. But his heart is softened by Haruka's kindness when she states that she wants to hear his songs. Tokiya, surprised, finally realizes that he can start from the beginning again and that he will try singing. Ever since then, he saw Haruka differently. Jinguji Ren Tokiya's classmate in the S class and group member of ST☆RISH. Their friendship is mutual and they keep a regular conversation every now and then. Although, both of them have been more cautious with another as they both realize their feelings for Nanami. It hasn't been said they currently have a rivalry with another, but truly their willing to fight for something they want. Otoya Ittoki Tokiya's roommate and member of ST☆RISH. He's a sweet and sometimes absent-minded person. On few occasions in their room, Ittoki would ask a question most, of the time having to deal with Tokiya refuse to answer, saying he's not obliged or being left confused by his complicated and long explinations. Over the course of the show their relationship starts to loosen up as they get closer. It's shown that when Tokiya was late for rehearsal he tried to call Ittoki. Ittoki even showed concern for Tokiya because his part time job as Hayato, which was unknown at the time, would keep him out until night, sometimes until morning. Ittoki said he was suprised he didn't pass out from exhaustion. Durring their debut, Ittoki and Tokiya are paired up and give each other a smile while they preform. Game Appearance Trivia *He has the most solo songs in the Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ series, with seven songs. *Tokiya is the only member of Starish that doesn't play an instrument. ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Category:ST☆RISH Category:S Class Category:Idols Category:Saotome Academy